A story with no title
by Legoluver07
Summary: What happens when 3 teenagers get sent to Middle Earth? ur average romance story... this is my first fanfic, and i anit good @ summaries, so bear with me!
1. Getting there

I was sitting in front of the TV It was almost one in the morning, 12:53 to be exact, and I was watching The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers with my friends, Laura and Veronica. We all sat on the couch, staring at the television, each one focused on their favorite character (Veronica loved Pippin, I was head over heals for Legolas, and Laura... well, Laura didn't like anyone. Or so she claimed. Veronica and I had a hunch that the liked Merry). The movie lasted about another hour or so. And by the time it was over, none of us were the least bit tired. Instead, we were wide awake.  
"Man oh man!" I sighed a dreamy sigh. "That Legolas Greenleaf is the HOTTEST and I mean HOTTEST guy I have ever seen in the whole damn world!" I said with a giggle in the back of my throat. 'Any moment now...' I said to myself. 'Veronica is gunna protest that Pip is the hottest, even though he totally looks like Willy Wonka!!'  
"Tis not true!" Veronica and her weird hobbit vocabulary argued. "You know damn well that Master Peregrin Took is the best of the best of the Hotties!"  
"Both of you...." began Laura. But she didn't need to finish, because Veronica and I knew what she was going to say. "Are like a bunch of idiots that are in love with fictional characters!" we both finished for her. She said the same thing every time one of us talked about Pippin or Legolas. 'I bet damn well that she wouldn't be thinking that if we were talking about Merry!' my mind blurted out in anger. 'Just ignore her for the time being. Her time of love will come someday, and I bet that the guy would be someone she never thought it would be!' I told my mind.  
"OH!" I suddenly said, breaking any silence that existed between us. "Veronica, I gots something to show you!  
"REALLY!!! YAYY!" Am I gunna like it??? Am I gunna like it??" she repeated herself, jumping out of her spot on the big red couch in my family room.  
"You'll absolutely love it, your gunna die when you see it!" I told her while I was attempting to lift myself out of my own spot. "I've got something for you too Laura. You might not like it though. But you HAVE to promise not to beat me up, or attempt to kill me or something like that," I said glaring at Laura.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll only give you that I won't kill you, I might put you in the hospital for a few weeks, but I won't kill you. 'Good!' I thought. I could handle getting beat up by Laura, I had dealt with it for so many years now. Almost 8, I think. But that's besides the point. I now knew her weaknesses and her strengths, its like she was actually a part of me. But then again, she was nothing like me. Laura was short in build, but could definitely pack a punch when needed. Me on the other hand, I was only a few inches taller than Laura, but it was a noticeable few inches. I also was not as aggressive as she was, I showed my sensitive side, yet to few people. My rough side met most people (then again, most people that saw my rough side totally deserved it!). And Veronica, well, I don't think she has a rough side to her, she is kind all of the time. Only aggressive when at the height of her anger (which she rarely ever gets to, for it takes a lot to get her mad.)  
Laura slowly rose from the couch, cracking her back along the way. "EWE!" Veronica laughed. "That sounded weird, do it again!" she pleaded. Laura stared at her weird and then nodded her head no. Veronica sighed and then started to follow me to my room, as did Laura. My room was completely trashed, not with just cloths, but Legolas pictures too.  
"UGH!" gasped Veronica. "These walls are horrible! The most definitely need remodeling!" she said with a sigh. She picked up one of the Legolas pictures off my bed and placed it in the trash.  
  
"You, Lady Veronica," I said in a stern voice. "Best be taking that picture out of the garbage can if you want what I'm going to give you. But...." I began.  
"BUT WHAT!" Veronica said urgently.  
"If you don't want it, it would be most excellent for a fire!" I said to her, starting to laugh. If I only had a camera with film. Her face was sooooo funny. She looked like she was petrified. Or as if she was going to faint right that minute. Besides, Veronica had no right to come into my room and throw my beautiful pictures of Legolas in the horrid trash bin! I murmured to myself. 'Don't be angry,' a calming voice inside me said. 'She is only joking around, you know that,' it finished. 'Your right,' I answered. I shook my head slightly and began to fight my way over to my desk, carefully avoiding cloth and magazine piles. When I finally reached the desk, I pulled open the largest drawer. And pulled out two large, dark green photo albums.  
"Here," I said handing the dark green with gold trimming to Veronica. And the other one ( which was dark green with a flower border) to Laura. Both accepted the photo albums. Yet niether of them opened them. They just stood there with the 'whats-in-the-book' sorta look on their faces. "Oh common, open them!" I said trying to urge them on. Veronica glared at Laura, who glared back, raising her eyebrow. Veronica smiled and then took the inative to open her book first. Her eyes slowly got bigger as she saw what was on the page. For a moment, it looked like her eyeballs were going to pop out of her sockets! 


	2. chapter 2

"Why, Why, Why its wonderful!" Veronica stuttered. The next thing i knew, she was squeezing the shit out of me.  
  
"Ver...Can't BREATH!" I squealed.  
  
Veronica let go of me. It felt to me like a have a few broke ribs, she was squeezing me that hard. I breathed heavy, trying to get my breath back.  
  
"Laura! Laura! Open your book!" Veronica said excitedly. Laura just rolled her eyes. For a moment, she didn't do anything. "Common Laura... HURRY UP!" Veronica urged.  
  
"I'm going, i'm going," Laura mumbled. She slowly opened the book. On the front page was a huge picture of merry. Me and Veronica watched as Laura's eyes got bigger and bigger, and they seemed to soften a bit. 'Holy crap!' I thought. 'Is that a soft expression i see on that girls face!?!' My mind was racing with thoughts. 'Yeah you dumbass! she's gotta heart too you know!" another voice in my head shouted. I snapped outta my thoughts to find Laura blushing.  
  
"HA!" I said aloud. "I told you she liked Merry!" 'Haha! i told you veronica! she should have never doubted me. She knows damn well Laura is my best friend, i cna see through that stone heart of hers!'  
  
"Just a lucky guess," Veronica mumbled to me. I walked over to my desk and pulled out another photo album.  
  
"Lemmie guess whats in there....." exagurated Laura.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" I said. "Only the hottest creature in all of Middle Earth!" I reminded her.  
  
Laura just smiled at me, and Veronica rolled her eyes. I looked down at the big picture of Legolas. My eyes softened as i looked at it. Slowly, i leaned forward and lightly kissed the picture. When I brought my head back up, i felt the room spinning. The room became a blend of swirled colors, I couldn't make out veronica or Laura. I closed my eyes tight, and prayed that I would live.  
  
"THUD!" I felt my body fall onto the mushy ground. Actually, it felt more like I landed on a rock. Slowly I peeled my eyes open. I didn't know where I was. But where ever i was, i was leaning up against a rock. There was very little grass, and mostly big rocks and boulders. 'Where am I? and where the hell are Laura and Veronica!' my head screamed. 'Don't think so loud,' said another. 'My head hurts and i think i'm bleeding!' my mind yelled again. I slowly lifted my hand to the back of my head. Slowly, my hand moved around my head, searching for a wound. It didn't take me long. I soon came across a big gash. Carefully, i touched it, and winced in pain.  
  
"OWIE!" I moaned. "Veronica! Laura!" I attempted to yell.  
  
At first there was no response. But then.... "ADDIE! ADDIE!" someone yelled.  
  
"Here! I'm over here!" I yelled as loud as I could. But that wasn't very loud, my voice was hoarse. 


	3. chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry these past 2 chapts have been so short and soo crappy, i'm just fiugring out how to work this site.. so BEAR WITH ME! dont forget to tell me wut i'm doing wrong, or wut i need to add... specially tell me if my chapts are too short!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The voice I heard didn't respond, but I managed to see a figure coming over a collection or rocks.  
  
Slowly, I lifted my head, and attemted to raise my hand. But no such thing happened, i was too weak. Though i did manage to draw the attention of the figure. He came rushing towards me.  
  
"There!" I heard someone yell. Suddenly not one, but three men were standing around me.  
  
"Are you Lady Addie?" the one with light blondish/brown hair asked.  
  
"Where's Veronica?" I said, not even bothering to answer the mans question.  
  
"They are back with the others, come, we must get you back to our camp," the short stout one said. (He had a rather long beard) (bet you can guess who that is! ;))  
  
I nodded my head, and then attempted to stand up. But my legs were tremblimg, and were weak with fear.  
  
"Let me carry you," one of the men said in a soft, gentle whisper. I looked up to see a tall, blonde man staring down at me. I nodded my head, and we were on our way.  
  
He lightly bent down and picked me up. We started to walk back to their "Camp". The man carring me breathed lightly on the back of my head (where i got hurt). Even though it was light, i could feel it. I winced in pain.  
  
The man paused, and looked down at me. "Is everything ok Lady Addie?" He asked.  
  
"First off," I began. "Loose the title, just call me Addie. And second of all... your breathing is hurting my head!" I told him.  
  
"OH!" he said in a surprised voice. "I'm soo sorry! I didn't notice the gash one the back of your head. You should have told me earlier."  
  
"Oh well, its ok."  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry," he said again.  
  
I looked up into his eyes. They were a beautiful, soft blue. 'Don't those eyes look awful firmiliar??' I thought to my self. He did look really firmiliar, his eyes, that smile... the whole face did! I knew i had seen him before, but where? At the moment, i couldn't put a name to the face. 'maybe i've seen him in a dream,' I thought.  
  
"Here we are!" the stout man announced. The man caring me gently set me down on a rock.  
  
"ADDIE!" Veronica yelled, running over to the rock I was seated on.  
  
"VERONICA!" I squealed. "Where the hell are we? And who the hell are all these people!?!?!" I whined.  
  
"Oh, them... ur ahh.... were in..." she struggle.  
  
"Oh my god!" Laura said, walking over to the two of us. "What she's trying to say is that we are in Middle Earth... you know... Lord of the Rings..." She said in a frustrated tone of voice.  
  
"So...so...so..." I struggled with my words. 'Just say it.. the really hott guy that carried you was Legolas,' one of the voices in my head said. 'No!' protested another. 'Ask about the Fellowship! Ask about the fellowship!' I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Laura and Veronica just stood there, staring at me. I took in a deep breath. "So you mean the people over there are the fellowship?" I questioned finally.  
  
"YUPP!" squealed Veronica. She glanced over at the hobbit who was sitting on one of the rocks, fidgeting with his sword. 'damn does he look like Willy Wonka!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Addie!" someone screamed, breaking my train of thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm?" I replied to the voice. I looked up to see the blonde (that had carried me... aka: Legolas) was hovering over me.  
  
"We should get that wound on your head cleaned up," he said.  
  
"Yeah, ok," I answered. Again, i stood up, well, atleast attempted to. And again, i fell back on my ass.  
  
"Looks like your legs don't agree with you addie," Laura said.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Don't try to get up, i'll just carry you again," Legolas said, staring into my eyes. I could do nothing but nod my head yes.  
  
Again, he swiftly bent down and picked me up off of the rock he had previously set me down on.  
  
"Veronica, Laura, come back to the fire with us," he said, motioning for them to follow his lead. "Aragorn might need your help."  
  
Veronica and Laura did as told, and followed us to the fire.  
  
"Legolas," Laura said.  
  
"Yes Lady Laura, is there a problem?" He asked, stepping near the fire.  
  
"No, just a question... Whats going to happen to us?" Veronica said, literally reading Laura's mind.  
  
"We have not yet decided," a grim voice said. It was one that i had not heard yet.  
  
"Gandalf," I siad. 'How do you know that is Gandalf talking?' I thought. "Please let us stay with the fellowship. I promise we won't get in the way! We can go with you to Mordor, we can be help!" I said to him, almost getting on my hands and knees to beg.  
  
"We shall decide later. I think it is a better idea for you to get that gash on your head sitched up," he said in a nice but stern tone of voice.  
  
'OH! He's gunna send us away, he's gunna send us home! He's not going to let us stay with them!' my mind screamed. 'Don't be silly' another one said. 'We might prove helpful at a later time!' I argued.  
  
"YEOUCH!" I suddenly yelled. I snapped out of my daze to find Legolas was trying to clean my head with soap and water.  
  
"Oh.. I'm soo sorry!" he said in a sorry/worried tone of voice.  
  
"It's ok," I told him. "Laura, come here!" I demanded. Laura walked over to my side and sat down.  
  
"What do ya want?" She asked.  
  
Gimmie your hand," I told her. She did as I asked her to. "Ok, continue on," I told Legolas. Legolas again attempted to clean the back of my head. This time, instead of me screaming bloody murder, I squeazed the crap outta Laura's hand. Laura yelped in pain.  
  
"Hold on Lady Laura!" Legolas urged.  
  
"Ditch the title..." Laura managed to grit through her teeth.  
  
"Almost...." Legolas paused. "DONE!"  
  
"Thank the Lord!" Laura said, biting her tounge.  
  
"Sorry hun!" I said giggling.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked one of the Hobbits. I think it was Merry.  
  
"Becuase," I said, trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. "Back home, it was freakin impossible to get laura to feel even the slightest bit of pain!" I said, letting out another fit of laughter.  
  
"How utterly rude!" The same hobbit protested. He walked over to me and put a fist a few feet infront of my face. Well, at least he attempted too. But he was too short. "I should beat you right now!" he hissed.  
  
"If you really want a fight," I sighed. The poor little hobbit doesnt know what he is gettin himself into. I would easily crush his bones with a slap! "Then a Fight is what you'll get!" I hissed back.  
  
I glared over at veronica, she was shaking her head in disapproval. Then again, she did that at almost everything I did. Well, all except the scrap book! That, of coarse, she loved! I turned my gaze towards Laura. Who was actually trying to muffle a laugh.  
  
'She's gunna crush the poor, adorable hobbit! Laura thought. Her eyes softened as she looked at the hobbit threatening to punch Addie. 'LAURA! WAKE UP!' A voice in her head screamed. 'What the hell are you thinkin! He's a freakin hobbit, your a Human for pete's sake! GET OVER HIM.' Laura's thoughts flooded her mind. Then another thought popped up... 'you aren't what you think you are!' it warned. 'What the hell was that all about?' Laura asked herself. 'Oh well, I wanna watch the hobbit get creamed!' she thought, snapping back to reality.  
  
Authors note: next up... the lil fight! MUAH HA HA HA! sry if the end of the chapt aint no good. i'm not that good at where to end the chapters! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, Authors Note: Sorry that my spelling absolutley sucks! it always has sooo... i' try my best to fix it for ya! and i'll get that thing with the a/n: fixed too. remember, this is my first time, so i am just getting used to the program! but keep the reviews and advice coming!  
  
chapter 4  
  
A smile crept upon my face. Some hobbit dare to stand up to me! Oh what a surprise that little one will get! Slowly, I placed my hands on the ground and pushed myself up. My legs were no longer trembeling with fear.  
  
"I'll even let you have the first shot at me," I said to the poor defensless hobbit.  
  
"You will totally REGRET that!" he announced. I smiled and actually laughed as he took the first punch at me. He tried to punch low, aiming for my gut. He missed, only to find that i had grabbed his hand. Merry despertly tried to regain his hand, but i squeezed it tighter and tighter as he attempted.  
  
"OUCHIES!" He finally yelped with pain. "I give up! I give up! PLEASE, just let go of my hand!" he said over and over again in agony. Softly I laughed, and graciously let go of his throbbing hand. I looked my enemy in the eye. And for the first time I noticed that he was at the least 2 to 3 feet smaller than I was. My mind swirled with confusion.  
  
"Nice fight..." I paused.  
  
"Merry," Laura said in distress. Though i thought she was filling in the rest of my sentence. She left her spot and ran over ot the hobbit. "Are you ok Merry?" she asked softly, gently taking Merry's hand into hers.  
  
"Yeah, now I am," he said in an almost dreamy tone of voice. I, in the mean time, looked over at Laura in surprise. Then it finally hit me, she was about the same height as Merry was. .  
  
"LAURA!" I yelled, interupting her 'special moment'.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?!?" she hissed at me.  
  
"Since when were you only about three and a half feet tall?" I calmly asked her.  
  
"Becuase were HOBBITS! and DUH! hobbit are only about three to four feet tall," Veronica said with glee.  
  
"Hobbits?" I asked in utter confusion.  
  
"And your... CORRECT! you've just won the jackpot! and now, we'll double the jackpot if you can guess what you are today!" She joked.  
  
"Human?"  
  
"Ohhh, sorry, not the answer we were looking for! The answer to the question would be..... AN ELF!" She shouted.  
  
"Well then, I guess that explains a lot! NOT!" I replied. 'Don't you get it you freak!' my simple logic exclaimed. 'Your the creature you like!' 'I don't understand, it doesn't make any freakin sense!' I thought back. 'Geeze, you are one STUPID elf!' my logic said, emphasizing the word stupid. 'You like Legolas, he is an elf... there for you are an elf! Laura and Veronica like Merry and Pippin, both of which are hobbits! making them BOTH hobbits. DUH!' My logic yelled. 'Hmm, that seems to explain a lot!' I thought.  
  
"Addie," someone said.  
  
"Hmm? What?" I asked back.  
  
"We are leaving now, come, before we get too far behind the rest of the company," that someone said again. I snapped out of my daze to find Aragorn clutching my shoulder, trying to get me to start walking.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I knew that, coming," I said, starting to walk. On the first few steps i stumbled. Finally on like the seventh step, I fell flat on my face.  
  
"OHH!" I moaned. Everyone, including Aragorn, was way ahead of me. "OHHHH!" I moaned again, hoping someone would hear me. It worked. The man with the blondish/brown hair and a shield over his shoulder heard me. He chuckeld and walked toward me.  
  
"Need some help Lady Addie?" he asked kindly.  
  
"First off, it's just Addie, no royality here!" I told him right off the bat. "And yes, a little help would be greatly accepted!" I told him.  
  
"Ok then," he said. He gently helped me up off of the ground. "Len on my shoulder. I shall help you walk until you have enough strength to walk on your own."  
  
"Thanks a lot..." I paused. 'FUDGE~ what is his name!?!' I thought. 'Brian, Brendan, Brett, Ben?' I thought. 'No, no, it's a weird name.... BUT WHAT IS IT?!?!'  
  
"Boromir," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Boromir, thanks a bunch," I said smiling at him. We walked quickly in order to catch up to the rest of the fellowship.  
  
"The passage south is being watched!" warned Gandalf. "We must take the pass of Caradhras." The old wizard sighed, and again, repeating himself. "The passage is bing watched," he mumbled. Earlier, right after Merry and I had finished fighting, these crow looking things flew over us. Everyone, even the hobbits went into panic. They made us hide under things, in order for us to stay hidden. Gandalf said that they were spies of suramon. It figures. (A/N: sorry, i didn't feel like writing that part in the story!)  
  
"Gandalf," I said, staggering over to his side. "How long do you think it will take us to get to the other side of the mountain?" I asked.  
  
Gandalf was silent, he spoke no words for some time. He just gazed into the distance. I suppose he was looking at the mountain tops, trying to determin how fast we were going to go, and how long it should take us to reach the other side. "I honestly cannot tell Addie, I honestly cannot tell," he sighed and went silent again.  
  
I sighed too, and looked up at our path. It looked long and twisted. Nothing that i was really up to adventuring. I kept wondering what was going to happen to us along the way. It seemed that Gandalf intended to keep us with them. But my thoughts switched from our fate to Laura and Veronica. 'Ok, from my observations, it appears that Merry has the hots for Laura. But the big question is does laura have the hots for Merry?' I asked myself. 'Who knows what Laura is thinking!! oh well, what about Veronica and Pippin?' I asked myself again. 'I know Veronica likes Pippin, thats a given. But does Pippin share the same feelings as Veronica? I don't know about that either!' I sighed again, only to find that the rest f the fellowship had left, and I was a ways behind. 'GREAT! now I gotta go catch up with them!' I cursed to myself.  
  
I began to walk, trying to not stumble or fall. But that work too well. After a number of steps, I fell flat on my face again. "VERONICA! LAURA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Hey Laura," Veronica said, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"What?" Laura returned the glance with Veronica. She too stopped.  
  
"Was that Addie that just yelled out our names?"  
  
"Probably, I don't see her with the rest of the group," Laura said, scanning the fellowship. "I suppose we should probably go back and get her," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, we should go back and get her," Veronica repeated. 'But I don't wanna go! Me and Pippin are having such a grand conversation!,' Veronica thought. 'I wonder if he likes me?!?!' She abruptly thought, getting totally off the subject of going back to get Addie.  
  
"No need Veronica. Looks like Mr. Macho elf is on the move!" She said, motioning to Legolas, who was already running back to the direction they had come.  
  
"Good! It'll give them some time alone!" giggled Veronica.  
  
"Yeah, it would," Laura mumbled. "Hey Veronica, would you do me a huge favor?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Umm, sure, what do you want?"  
  
Laura moved closer and began to whisper into Veronica's ear. "Go and talk to Merry. Ask him if he likes me," she whispered softly.  
  
"Tis a good idea, but i'll only do it if you do the same for Pippin!" Veronica said.  
  
"Tis a done deal!"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"UGH! Where the hell are those two??" I grumbled to myself.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas popped out from behind one of the trees. "L..." he began. "Addie, would you like some help?" He asked in a dreamy sort of voice.  
  
"That would be nice!" I told him. I looked up into his eyes. They were the most dazziling blue I had ever seen in my life. And his hair shone like a halo in the sunlight.  
  
"Then I shall carry you," he told me. Quietly he gently picked me up off of the ground. He cradled me like he was carrying a baby. Slowly we (actually just he) walked towards the others in silence. The silence was absolutly unbearable, it had to be broken.  
  
"Legolas," I mearly whispered.  
  
"Yes, am I hurting you?" he asked.  
  
"No, you aren't. I just wanted to no... has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" I asked him.  
  
"No, I think I would have remebered such a compliment," he sighed. His eyes softened, and it looked like he was going to cry. Silence again followed. I decided that I would wait for Legolas to break the silence this time. Just so he had the chance to talk. "Do you know what I thought of you the first time I laied eyes upon you?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
"I thought... I thought..." He struggled. It sounded like he couldn't find the right words for the sentence.  
  
"You thought what?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"I thought you were an angle. An angle sent from the Great Heavens to help us through these tough times. Like you were sent here to steer us in the right paths, and to help us make the right choices." he told me, looking into my wonderous eyes.  
  
"You really thought that?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," was all he managed to say. I felt myself beginning to blush. 'He loves you! he loves you!' my heart yelled, flipping with joy. 'what do I say to him now??' I panicked.  
  
"Legolas," I gulped.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. "I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked for the second time. This time he loosened his grip on me.  
  
"Oh, no you aren't. I was just wondering, what would you say if I told you I loved you?" I managed to ask.  
  
"What would I say? I would say I love you too," He whispered. By that time, we had cought up with the rest of the Fellowship. He bent his head down and kissed my forehead. "Do you love me?" He asked softly.  
  
I just nodded my head. I smiled and searched for Laura and Veronica. 'Now that's odd!' I thought. 'Laura is talking to Pippin, and Veronica is talking to Merry.'  
  
"Pippin, I was wondering," began Laura. She had a sort of un-easy look on her face.  
  
"Wondering about eating?" Pippin asked happily.  
  
"Umm, no, not exactly." Pippin looked down in dissappointment. "I was actually wondering if you liked Veronica," She asked in a normal tone.  
  
"Well, she's pretty, thats for sure," He said. "But I have a feeling that she wouldn't return my feelings." He finished.  
  
"Man oh man Pippin," giggled Laura. "You have no idea what your talking about!" Pippin didn't say anything, he just gave Laura a sidewards glance. One that showed that he was confused to no end.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Merry, I have a few questoins for you my lad!" Veronica yelled, trying to catch up with him.  
  
"What tis it you want My Lady?" he questioned.  
  
"Tis a few important questions," Veronica said between huffs. Breathing in deeply, she waited for Merry to answer her.  
  
"And these questions would be??" He asked very okwardly.  
  
"Do you like Laura??" She immeditely blurted out. 'Great going you DITZ! You were supposed to take it nice and slow!' Her mind yelled at her. Merry stopped and glared at Veronica for a few seconds. Veronica stopped and returned the glare.  
  
"Tis true, but we all know that she would never return the feelings I have for her," he sighed. "You heard Lady Addie. It is almost impossible to crack that Ladies shell."  
  
"Quit using the titles please. It gets really annoying," Veronica said. "Besides, you'd be surprised," she said, mumbling the last part. Veronica began to walk again.  
  
"I don't understand!" Merry yelled as he ran to catch up with Veronica.  
  
"You'll figure it out eventually!" she said, making her way to Laura.  
  
"Laura dear!" Veronica yelled. Laura stopped talking to Pippin and made her way over to where Veronica was walking.  
  
"So?" she questioned anxiosly.  
  
"He says that he likes you, but he don't think that you like him," she sighed. 'That's the only thing I want,' Veronica thought. 'Is for both Laura and Addie to be happy. Laura is always so depressed. and Addie is always so concerned with the happiness of others. It's like they never think about themselves!' Veronica cocked her head to find that Legolas was again, carrying Addie.  
  
"Legolas, set me down," I demanded. "I'll just lean on your shoulder. Besides, I'm gunna have to walk on my own sooner or later. Preferably sooner."  
  
"If it is what you wish," Legolas said, setting me down.  
  
The Fellowship was by that time, at least half way up the side of the mountain.  
  
"Gandalf, we MUST stop and make camp for the night," Gimli suggested.  
  
"NO!" Gandalf answered in a commanding voice. "We must not make camp until we cannot see anymore! We must press on, our time is waning!"  
  
"But Gandalf!" Boromir interrupted. "The halflings cannot make it much further than we are now."  
  
Gandalf shook his head in defeat. "Fine, we shall stop. LEOGLAS!" he yelled out.  
  
Leoglas let go of me (though I stumbled quite a bit before I regained my balance), and ran over to where Gandalf was.  
  
"You called Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed I did. I need you to go ahead of us and look for a place where we can camp for the night. Legolas nodded, and ran ahead of us.  
  
"Laura! Veronica!" I yelled. Both of them stopped (they were both walking ahead of me) and waited for me to catch up. "So hows it going?" I asked them.  
  
"Pippin likes Veronica!" Laura squealed with joy.  
  
"And Merry really likes Laura, but he doesn't think that she likes him," Veronica said with a sigh.  
  
"HAHA!" I laughed. "Tis a dumbass!" I said, continuing to laugh. "Laura likes merry! Laura likes Merry!" I began to sing. Laura hit me on the shoulder to make me stop. Being the nice person i am, i stopped.  
  
"And what about you Ms. Giggles?" Veronica protested. "Whats up with all this... Legolas is carrying me stuff?"  
  
"Well, I asked him if he liked me? does that count?" I asked.  
  
"And???"  
  
"He said yes, and then he asked if i liked him and I said yes," I answered.  
  
"Addie!" Laura squeaked. "What'd he say to that?" She asked me.  
  
"He said 'I love you too.' And then he placed a kiss on my forehead," I said dreamily. My eyes softened, and I gazed into the distance. I could make out Legolas running from place to place, trying to find a decent spot to camp. 'How the hell did you manage to snare the Prince of Mirkwood!?!' I thought to myself. 'Because I'm Beautiful!!' I thought, answering my own question. 'You want to hug my, you want to love me!' I began to sing in my head.  
  
"GANDALF!" I heard Legolas shout. "We have passed no place on the way up that has offered shelter, and there is none for miles. This cliff-wall we are under know makes the best shelter," Legolas said.  
  
"We camp here tonight then. I feel that a storm is coming, and I fear that this will be no ordinary storm," Gandalf said. He signaled for everyone to stop and set up camp.  
  
The Fellowship gathered around in a circle, huddling, trying not to freeze. I managed to fall asleep, as did Veronica, Laura and the rest of the Hobbits. The only ones left awake were Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
The night was cold, and passed extreamly slowly. Near dawn, I was awakened. I sat up in my bed roll and looked around. Legolas was sitting near the fire, and Gandalf and Aragorn sat further from the group. They were whispering. I thought that I heard something about going into the Mines of Moria. 'They CANNOT go in there!' I thought. 'Gandalf will die! NO! Don't go into the mines Gandalf!' I silently thought there deep in my thoughts. I winced in fear. This journey would go just like the movies and the books did. Gandalf would die first, in the Mines of Moria. Then later, Boromir would die. And Merry and Pippin would get captured. And Sam and Frodo would go alone to the fires of Mt. Doom. 'NO!!' I screamed in my head. 'I won't let it happen, it can't happen!' I continued to think.  
  
I need, I wanted to take my mind off of such horrible thoughts. I glanced over at Legolas and the fire. He cought my glance, and motioned for me to come over to him. I sighed and slowly go out of my bed roll. Step by step, slowly but surely, I made my way over to the fire.  
  
"Is something wrong my Love?" A worried Legolas asked.  
  
"Tis nothing, just a few bad thoughts," I sighed. I looked into the fire. It wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. But I didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"What?" I said, taking my gaze from the fire to Legolas' blue eyes. They were soft, but glazed over with worry.  
  
"Your thoughts, what are they?" He asked again. He slowly lifted his hand, and brought it to my cheek, which he slowly and softly carressed. His smile was so beautiful, and his eyes were full of care.  
  
"I know whats going to happen," I whispered. "I know whats going to happen to the fellowship," I said, scooting closer to him. His arms lifted and wrapped them around me. My head rested upon his shoulder, and I began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry. With you and the others here, the future may change," he said trying to reassure me. But it wasn't working too well. All I could do was smile. 'He was sooo comforting! It's totally amazing that he has never met a woman to share his like with!' I thought to myself. I lifted his head from his shoulder and wipped the tears from my eyes. I scanned the small section under the cliff-wall for Laura and Veronica. My eyes found Veronica snuggled up next to Pippin. It actually looked like Pippin was smiling in his sleep. 'Awww! how increadibly cute!' I thought to myself. I watched as Pippin scooted closer to Veronica. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest, and he put his arm around her.  
  
"It will not change," I said suddenly. Legolas looked down at me with an akward expression. 'Ohh! he looks even hotter when he is confused!' I thought. "The corse of the future won't change, it hasn't yet. It will remian the same, I know it." I sighed and laied my head on his shoulder again.  
  
"It will change," he whispered into my ear. "And for the better. I removed my head from his shoulder, my eyes met his. They were a dazzling blue, soft with passion and love. I shed a single tear, and stood up. Slowly I walked over to the other side of the cliff-wall. It was still snowing, and there was a little bit of a breeze. I looked out over the mountain. The sun was beginning to rise.  
  
"We should wake the others," I said, turning my head to look at Legolas.  
  
"Not yet," he replied. He slowly got up and walked over to where I was standing. He came up behind me and put his hands on my waist. Slowly he twisted me around (so i was facing him). He looked intently into my eyes. I looked back with the same intensity. His eyes happened to shine the most brillant blue. And his hair shone like the sun. He looked like an angel. I felt him slowly lean towards me. The next thing I knew, his lips were intwined with mine. The kiss was full of passion, more passion than I hace ever felt before. I slowly closed my eyes, to capture the moment, and began to kiss him back. My arms slowly slid around his neck. I wanted this moment to last forever and ever! 'HA! HA! HA! That feels funny on my lips! It tickles!' My mind laughed.  
  
My eyes opened back up and I looked at Legolas. His eyes were closed tight. 'He must truly be enjoying this kiss!' I thought. Slowly he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He said in a oh-my-god-what-did-I-just-do? tone of voice. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to, it just kinda... well, happened. Please don't be angry with me," he repeated over and over.  
  
"Legolas!" I said in a calm but demanding voice. "It's ok," I whispered. He smiled, and his hands again found their way to my waist. Slowly he pulled me closer to himself. My arms, like before, quickly found thier way to around his neck. I took the lead, and pulled him even closer to me, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk!" I heard someones voice say. I pulled away from Legolas, and looked back at everyone. My eyes soon laied upon Boromir, who was sitting up, staring strait at me.  
  
"Looks like we have an audience," I whispered softly in Legolas' ear.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 'I don't care if a million orcs were watching us! I wouldn't even care if the Dark Lord himslef was watching!' Legolas thought. 'As long as Addie is here, safe with me, in my embrace, I don't really care!'  
  
"Yeah, Boromir is watchin us," I told him. A grin slowly formed upon my lips. "Shall we give him a show?" I asked. Legolas didn't reply. He just drew me close again, this time starting the kiss. This kiss wasn't as full of passion as the other one one. It was more or less a playful kiss. But any kiss with Legolas was absolutly fine with me!  
  
"Gandalf should have sent you away while he had the chance," Boromir chuckled. He stood up and made his way towards us.  
  
Slowly Legolas and I parted from our play kiss. When we were fully seperated, I shot a galnce over at Boromir. He lookes and me and lightly smiled. But his gaze quickly turned to Legolas, who stared back with joyfull eyes. But Boromir's eyes weren't filled with joy like Legolas's were. Instead, they were filled with anger and hatred.  
  
"We should awaken the others," I said abruptly, breaking the staring contest between Legolas and Boromir.  
  
"Yes, we should," Boromir agreed. He began to walk towards the hobbits.  
  
"NO!" I squeaked. "I'll... I'll get them up. You can go get sam up, and begin to make breakfast." 'Great going!' I thought. Boromir didn't seem to notice the tidge bit of panic in my voice, and the fearful look on my face. He instead went to get Sam up from his slumber. I turned my eyes towards the ground. I quietly walked over to where the hobbits were sleeping. 'Did you see the way Boromir was looking at Legolas?!' my mind screeched. 'Yeah,' I thought back. 'I think he likes you!' my heart said. 'He can't! I love Legolas, not him," I protested. But the voice seemed to be winning the argument, because after Boromir got Sam up, he came over to me.  
  
My back was turned towards him, he crept up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped, almost falling atop of Pippin.  
  
"Want some help?" he asked with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
"No," I whispered. "I can get them up." Slowly and carefully I bent down over Pippin and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmmmm, Yummy...." he mumbled. I took my gaze off of him and turned towards Boromir. Boromir silently laughed and smiled. I returned my focus to getting Pippin up.  
  
"Bacon," I whispered in his ear, only loud enough so he could hear.  
  
"WHERE!" He screeched. He bolted strait up, looking all around for the plate of bacon.  
  
"There is none, I just needed to get you up," I smiled. How Veronica could like him was beyond me. It seemed like the only thing he ever thought of was food. 'Nevermind," I said to myself. 'They make a perfect match. Veronica is a pig herslef!!' I giggled under my breath.  
  
"Aww Bacon bits!" whined Pippin.  
  
"Do me a favor," I paused. "Go wake up your lover for me." Pippin nodded. He went to go and get Veronica up. Suddenly he stopped, and looked at me with a confused expression.  
  
"W... who? w... what?" he said in a rather surprised tone of voice.  
  
I didn't really give him an answer, I just nodded my head toward Veronica.  
  
"She is not my lover," Pippin said with a grim face. He looked down at Veronica. She had a soft smile on her face. She mumbled something about a guy, but none of us could make out the words.  
  
"You mean not YET!" I said with a giggle in my throat. Pippin's eyes widen. He glared at me with one of those Do-you-know-something-I-don't- know looks. But he didn't say anything. Neither did I. Instead I crept over to a sleeping Laura. Carefully, keeping my distance from her, I tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't flinch even a muscle. For the moment I decided to let her sleep. I moved on to getting Merry up.  
  
I barley even touched him when he bolted up. "WHAT!" he shouted. Time seemed to freeze, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over in our direction. After a few seconds, everyone went back to their own business.  
  
"Wakie, Wakie!" I softly whispered.  
  
"Oh," Murmered Merry. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Do me a favor and get Laura up, I'm going to go help Sam with breakfest," he nodded. Merry crept over to Laura, who was only a few feet distance from where he had slept.  
  
"Laura," he whispered. Gently he shook her shoulder. POW! Laura's hand (more or less her fist) hit Merry smack dab in the nose. "OHHH!" groaned Merry. 'Whoops, forgot to Merry that she does that some times!' I thought to myself. Laura opened her eyes when she heard Merry groan in pain. Her eyes went to and fro looking for the person that had screamed. Finally they stopped on Merry. He was holding his hand over his nose, and still moaning in pain.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What the hell happened to you?" Laura gasped. "I didn't hit you did I?" She asked, attempting to peel Merry's hands from his face. Gently, Merry nodded and removed his hand from his nose. I watched Laura's eyes widen.  
  
"What happened?" Veronica asked. She quickly made her way from where she was sleeping to where Laura and Merry were.  
  
"I was trying to get Laura up," Merry said in a stuffy-nose sorta voice. "But I guess someone..." he said pausing. He looked angerily over in my direction. "...For got to tell me that Laura doesn't take getting awakened to well!" I looked at Merry with an innocent, puppy dog face, trying my hardest to make myself look like an angel. He just continued to stare at me angerily. Thank god for Sam, who at that moment, yelled out 'Breakfest is ready!'  
  
Everyone dropped the issue and moved towards the fire for breakfest. To be safe, I took the seat farthest away from Merry. The one which happened to be inbetween Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
The Fellowship quickly devoured their breakfest, and we began another days journey up the mountain. We were only a few hours past breakfest when everyone heard a THUMP, and a rather large groan. We all stopped and looked back to find Frodo had fallen. Patiently we watched him lift himself off the ground, Aragorn already at his side. Frodo brushed himself off and checked his neck for the Ring. Only to find that neither the ring nor the chain was around his neck. Frodo began to look frantically for it. Finally his eyes stopped on the one Ring. He looked like he was going to move, but stopped when Boromir bent down and picked up the Ring.  
  
He held it out in front of his face. The one Ring shone on the chain as the twirled it. "It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a little thing," Boromir mumbled in his daze. He continued to look at the Ring.  
  
"BOROMIR!" Aragorn said in a harsh tone. "Give the ring back to Frodo," he demanded.  
  
Boromir snapped out of his daze and looked at Frodo. He smiled and walke up to where Frodo and Aragorn were standing. Slowly he placed the Ring and chain in Frodo's hand. "As you wish, I care not!" He mumbled under his breath. He chuckled and ruffled Frodo's hair with his hand. Smiling, he turned away and began to walk towards the rest of the company.  
  
I do not know if anyone else saw, but I watched as Aragorn loosen his grip on his sword. Softly I smiled, and turned to continue the journey. 'Aragorn would kill anyone, even Boromir or myself before they would have the chance to take the ring from Frodo.' I thougt. 'It's a good thing that we have Aragorn around. He was strong, and brave. He literally carried the whole Fellowship on his shoulders. And to think... HE is Isildur's heir. Aragorn is nothing like Isildur, he wouldn't give into the temptations of the one Ring!' I continued to think.  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chap. I've been really busy with swimming latley, so I haven't had much time! besides, it took up like, 25 pages in my note book! hope you liked it! click that review button.. gimmie some lovely reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update... but i've been really buys with all my swimming! Not to mention that high school swimming is coming up.. so I am training for that, and all that shizz! i promise that i will try to update more often!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After another moments thought, I blinked hard, only to find that the snow had begun to fall even harder than before. The Six halflings, even Veronica and Laura, were huddled on either side of Aragorn or Boromir. Gandalf continued to lead the company.... fighting a path through the snow with his staff. Legolas was making his way to the head of the line, up to where Gandalf was. He was lightly walking atop of the snow, not leaving any trace of a foot print. 'How does he manage to do that!?!' I asked myself. Then it hit me. I'm light footed too! I can walk atop the snow... so why am i still walking on the ground?!? I awed at my knowledge, and hopped atop the snow, to walk near Legolas.   
  
  
  
By the time I had thought of doing this, Legolas had run ahead of the line. "There is a fell voice on the air!!" He yelled to Gandalf through the wind and snow.   
  
"SURAMON!" Gandalf shouted back to Legolas. At the same time, the snow peak above us rumbled and let loose an avalanche of snow. Like Gandalf, the rest of us followed suit and flug ourselves against the wall of rocks.   
  
"He's Trying To Bring Down The Mountain!" Aragorn desperately yelled, despite the howling winds. "Gandlaf, We MUST Turn Back!" He yelled again, emphasizing the word Must. "NO" was Gandalf's only reply He quickly climbed atop a rock that was sticking out of the snow. Immeaditly he began to shout a counter-curse. The words thundered from his mouth, and he raised his staff. Unfortunately... the counter curse failed. Moments later, a great bolt of lightening hit the peaks above us. Again, letting loose an avalanche of snow, this time much grater. The fellowship had no time to react... we were caught under the snow.   
  
Legolas was the first to pop his head out of the snow, the Me. Slowly the others dug their way out. Everyone climbed their way out with the help of the others. Finally everyone was out.... except Laura. "Where's Laura?!?!?!?" Merry cried desperately. Everyone when frantic, we couldn't find her... who knows what could have happened to her! "I found her!" Gimli yelled after moments of searching.   
  
Laura was buried under the snow, her eyes rolled back into her head. All of us took the effort to help dig her out of the snow. When she was finally dug out... she lie there limp, her lips were blue, and there was a gash going from the back of her neck, and traveling down her spine. She had gotten hit with one of the fallen rocks.   
  
"Make for the gap of Rohan!" Boromir yelled, picking up Laura's limp body. "Take the west road to my city!"  
  
"That would bring us too close to Isenguard!" Protested Aragorn.  
  
"If we must go over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli began to suggest. It seemed that everyone knew what he was going to say. There was complete and utter silence, except for the wind. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."  
  
Everyone's faces seemed to become plae. No one but Gimli thought this to be a good idea. Espically Veronica and I. Gandalf's face seemed to fill the most with fear. He knew about the more foul things that the dwarves had awoken in the mines. It seemed to him as though this was Saramon's plan, for them to be forced into the mines. Though Gandalf refused to accept it, he knew that that would be their destined path. "Let the ring Bearer deciede," he said suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to Frodo. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Frodo struggled for a few moments, before looking over at Laura. Her body was now clutched in Boromirs protective arms. "We shall go through the mines!" He announced. "So be it," said Gandalf. His eyes were full of fear and worry, and his voice trembled. Again, he made his way to the head of the company. Slowly, though it seemed to go much faster, we made our way back down the mountain. As though the Mountains were happy, it stopped snowing, and the wind died down. But darkness soon prevaled.  
  
"Gandalf," I said walking up to him atop the snow. I had Laura in my arms, for Boromir was tired, and was barley able to walk by himslef, let alone with the weight of a hobbit. "Can we not make shelter? The storm is dying down, yes!" I said in one breath. I drew in the cold air, and began again. "But it is dark, and the Hobbits, and most definitly Aragorn and Boromir are tired. Not to mention, if we don't stop, Laura might freeze. The wound on her neck is lookin most horrible, we need to clean it and bandage it. We must stop soon Gandalf," I repeated.   
  
"Yes, I agree with you whole heartedly. But we MUST press on! Evil is afoot, and we musn't take any chances." He said sternyl, looking me strait in the eye. I grumbled under my breath, and was about to begin about Laura again, when someone else joined the conversation. "I agree with Addie!" The distant voice said. I looked around to see who my follower was.... it was Frodo. "Gandalf, we must rest," he paused. "We are all weary, and in pain, let alone we must try to cure Laura.   
  
I could not help but smile. Its a good thing that Frodo had come to help me... I was beginning to run out of ideas to use to persuade Gandalf. Let alone Gandalf would give into Frodo because he is the ring bearer! "If I remember correctly, there should be a cave somewhere up ahead," I reminded Gandalf. He sighed in defeat, and agreed to rest there for the night. But he also reminded us that at the first sight of the sun, we would have to begin our journey to Moria. All of us agreed, just happy that we actually got the chance to rest. Only moments after my conversation with Gandalf did we find the cave.   
  
Slowly, the 12 of us crammed into the cave. Which turned out to be much bigger than any of us had expected. As we filed in, Boromir and Gimli began to make a fire to keep us warm. Aragorn immeaditly began to check out Laura's wound. The rest of us (being Merry, Pippin, Veronica and I) gathered together in a corner. Frodo and Sam had hidden them sleves in another corner, and seemed to be talking about the shire, and Rosie Cotton.   
  
In a matter of minutes... there was a shrill screech in the cave. Laura had woken up in the middle of being stitched up by Aragorn and Legolas. She wasn't too happy from what we could see. But no matter, after she was done getting stitched up, Aragorn let her come over to our corner of the cave. "Just don't do anything to bother the stitches, and you will be better in a few days," Aragorn had warned Laura. Though she took no heed to his words.   
  
Soon, Laura found her way over to the rest of us. Aragorn and Boromir had become deep in conversation when joined by Legolas. Where as Gimli was talking excidetly to Gandalf about going through the mines. Everyone sitting near me seemed to be in a gloomy state. "Who's up for a game of cards!?!?" Laura said abruptly, jumping up from where she was sitting. "Ouch," She softly wimpered after that.   
  
"Cards?" Pippin and Merry asked at the same time. Both looked at the other with confusion, yet wonder.   
  
"Yes," I said to them. "Cards, it's fun. We can teach you some of our favorite games... Like Poker!" I told them. I got up, and streched. "Get the cards Addie?" Veronica asked. Well, actually, it was more of a demand, but I said yes any ways. I made my way over to our packs, which happened to be resting near the fire.   
  
"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Boromir asked with wonder. For a moment, I did not answer, I just burried my head deeper into my pack. Finally, I brought up my head and held up the deck of cards. "Cards!" I said excidetly. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas looked at me in confusion. It was just like the look the hobbits gave us. 'They've spent too much time together,' I thought to myself. "Would any of you boys care to join the on going excitement in our corner??" I asked politley. I highly doubted that they would want to join. But to my surprise came an "I will join you!" announcement from Legolas. After a few seconds silence, I nodded my head. "Any other takers?" I asked before going back to the group. Both Boromir and Aragorn decilned the offer. "Suit yourselves!"  
  
Legolas and I began to make our way back to the anxiously waiting hobbits. "What are the stackes Ladys and Gents?" I asked as i sat down in my spot. Legolas sat his body gracefully down next to mine. "Stakes?" Pippin asked. "Yeah, you gotta have stakes if your playing poker you dumbie!" I paused, giving Pip the 'you-stupid-idoit' look. "Make a bet, Veronica, give you lover boy here an example!" I said, rolling my eyes. Pippin blushed a deep red, and turned his attention towards Veronica. She cleared her voice and began.  
  
"Ok, there will be three teams, no," she said thinking outloud. "Make that two teams," she announced looking at Laura and I with a rather large grin. The boy's nodded their heads and Veronica continued. "It'll be girls against guys, don't worry, we'll go easy on you. We bet...." she paused to think.   
  
"That if we win, each of you boys has to do what ever one girl wants!" Laura said evily. "If we loose, we each have to do something for one of you." The boy's looked at each other for a breif moment, and then agreed to the stakes. We soon began to teach them. At first we went easy on the. Ya know, because they were beginners at the game. But they soon caught on, and rather quick at that. So the gals team began to put pressure on them. Everyone back in our home (michigan) knew that Laura, Veronica and I were the unstoppable trio at poker. So we were guarenteed to win even in the beginning. As it turned out, we did end up winning, and by quite a bit at that.  
  
"I think that they cheated! I bet they switched our cards when we weren't looking!" Merry convicted us.   
  
"We did not!" Us gals protested. "We just happen to be very extreamly good at the game!" Laura argued back. "Or would you rather have a fist fight over the matter?" I added, giving Merry an evil eye.  
  
"NO! NO! OK! I give in, you win!" He said with fear.   
  
"Thats more like it!" I siad smiling. "Now, Ladies," I paused turning towards my friends. "What should make these lovely lads do for us tonight." I asked them openly. Veronica's hand shot us in the air in an instant. "Yes Ms. Veronica?" I asked. She scooted herself closer to me, so that the boys could not hear her plot. She whispered in my ear... "Make them kiss us or something like that!" She said softly giggling with excitement.   
  
"Very good idea my Lady!" I told her out loud. I scooted over to laura and told her the ides. Then it hit me.... Make them sleep next to you! And make them stay up until you fall asleep. Let alone they should have to make us breakfest in the morning. "I GOT IT!" I yelled. Everyone in the cave turned to look at me. I smiled sweetly, and then waved to my fans. Then, I signaled for Laura and Veronica to huddle up with me.   
  
"Lets make them sleep next to us, and they have to stay up till we fall asleep. Then, in the morning, they have to each make us breakfest. Oh! and then they have to teach us hand to hand combat, and how to use swords!" I giggled with joy. Veronica popped her head out of the huddle. She took one look at Pippin, smiled happily, and then dug her head back into the huddle.   
  
"Hella yeah! I'm totally in, but we gotta have the training part too though," she added. I nodded my head in agreement. "I'm in, what 'bout you Laura?" I asked her. She smiled devilishly and agreed to the terms. The three of us broke from our huddle and turned twords the boys. "Whe have made our decision!" Squealed Veronica.   
  
"And?" All three of them asked with wonder and curiosity.   
  
"Well," I paused. I quickly decided that it might be better if Legolas expalin the terms to Pippin and Merry. So I crawled over to Legolas and began to whisper in his ear. "First, you must teach us to fight... seeing as we are going on this quest too. But be careful with Laura," I added. "Second of all, you have to sleep next to us, and wait untill we fall asleep to go to bed. And in the morning, you have to cook us breakfest... and don't even think about getting sam to do it for you!" I told him gleefully. He looked at me weirdly, and I decided that this might need a lilttle more explaination. "Ok, Merry gets paired up with Laura. Veronica gets paired up with Pippin, and I get paired up with you." I said finally.   
  
"WHAT!!!" He literally shouted. "I'll agree to the training and breakfest parts... but the sleeping parts... DON'T THINK SO!" He told me. "If you stayed up all night, that means we would have to too! That's just not fair!"  
  
"Well, it's either that, or we can have Laura beat you up. Now, from my experience," I said showing a few of my scars from Laura. "Thats gotta be the stupidest thing to agree to! I'd take the first chioces."  
  
"Fine, let me at least talk it over with the others," he told me, moving towards Pippin and Merry. Silenly Legolas told them of our terms. Both of them reacted the same way Legolas did. "WHAT! Not the middle term!" They shouted in unison.   
  
"Ahem!" I said with a tinge of anger. The three of us girls looked over at them with puppy dog eyes. There was no way that they were going to get out of our terms... and they knew that.   
  
"Fine!" They said at last, giving into our puppy dog eyes. "Good, we begin now," I paused and smiled at my friends. "Lets go gals," I mouthed to Veronica and Laura. Both of them made their way over to their teachers, and I headed for Legolas, who was over by Bill, getting spare swords. He handed one to each of us girls, while Pippin and Merry got out their own swords. Merry began to teach Laura... in the mean time hurting her neck. But on a lighter note, she caught on pretty fast, and was as good as Merry in a matter of minutes. On the other hand, Pip was having a hard time teaching Veronica. Finally he got behind her, and did the sword motions with her. She smiled up at him, and he swiftly bent down and kissed her on the lips. Me, on the other hand, got to start with learning how to use a bow and arrow. Seeing as that was what Legolas was best at. Using the bow and arrow was actually easier than I thought it would be. Despite the fact that on my first shot I almost hit Boromir in the shoulder.   
  
"Sorry!" I yelled to him. He looked at me cautiously and then softly smiled. He went back to talking to Aragorn. After those first few shots, Legolas thought it would be safer if I learned to use a sword. It was harder than the bow was. Mainly because my upper body strength wasn't in the best condition... seeing as I hadn't had a hard swimming work out in a while. But I eventually got used to the feeling. A few hours passed, and us girls began to get weary. One by one, starting with Veronica and Pippin, we laid down for bed. Veronica didn't look the least bit tired. I think that she just wanted to watch Pippin suffer (because he had to go to bed after she did). Though Pippin, on the other hand, didn't even look excited. It's probably the fact that he had to sleep next to Veronica as opposed to next Merry. I told Legolas to hold on a moment and I walked over to Pippin.   
  
Quietly, so no one else would hear, I whispered something in Pippin's ear. His eyes grew wide and he groaned. I just smirked, and smiled nicely at him and walked back to Legolas. Who, for being an elf, looked tired. "Tired all ready my love?" I asked him. He just nodded and yawned. 'Too bad he has to stay awake till I go to sleep!' I thought to myself. "We can go to bed now if you really wanna," I told him. As he did before, he nodded his head. So we set down our battle gear and walked over to our bed rolls. (which were previously set up). I glanced over to find Veronica and Pippin literally making out. And Merry and Laura were sitting by the fire, kissing. I could not help but smile to my self. 'Hmmm, my plans went better then expected!' I said in my head, almost saying it out loud.   
  
"Did you say something?" Legolas asked. I shook my head no. I looked around the cave. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Veronica and Pippin had laid down and were in each others embrace. (Even though Pippin only had to sleep next to her). Laura and Merry were still a little awake, because they were still kissing. But every one else seemed to be asleep, or coarse, everyone but me and Legolas.   
  
Though I guess I spoke too soon. Because as soon as we (Legolas and I) were settled in our bed rolls, he fell asleep like a baby. 'He didn't wait for me to fall asleep!' I thought. 'That's ok though, he rarely ever sleeps, so I'll cut him some slack.' I sighed and placed a one-sided kiss on his lips. Then I laid down in my bed roll, and attempted to fall asleep. My attempts failed, despite the urge to stay near Legolas, I found myself restless. So I got up, and walked over to the entrance to the cave.   
  
I softly started to hum my favorite song, Miss American Pie (A/N: It's the one sung by Don McClean).   
  
'A long long time ago  
  
I can still remember how that music used to make me smile!'  
  
I paused for a moment. That song made me think a lot about my home. But here, I was happier here, in Middle Earth, with my friends... and Legolas.   
  
'I knew if I had my chance  
  
That I could make those people dance  
  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while!  
  
But February made me shiver  
  
With every paper I delivered  
  
Bad news on the doorstep!'  
  
I stopped to catch my breath, and slid down against the stone wall.  
  
'I can't remember if I cried  
  
When I read about his widowed bride  
  
But something touched me deep inside  
  
The day, the Music... Died!'  
  
I again paused to catch my breath. I was about to start my soft singing again when I heard another voice join in.   
  
'So bye bye Miss American Pie  
  
Drove my Chevy to the Levy  
  
But the levy was dry  
  
Them good ole boys were drinking whisky and wine  
  
Singing this'll be the day that I die  
  
This'll be the day that I die!'   
  
The voice stopped singing. And all was quiet. I looked up to see Boromir walking towards me. My eyes grew wide. 'How did he know the lyrics to that song? I've never sung that one before!' I asked myself. "B... Boromir?" I whispered with awe.   
  
"Yes," he replied.   
  
"How, How," I stumbled. I took in a deep breath and tried again. "How do you know the lyrics to that song?" I asked him.  
  
A/N: MUAH HA HA HA HA HA! cliffhanger! aren't you all just soooo anxious to see what happens? (Fans yell YES) lol. I should have the next chapter up in like... a week tops. But for now.... common, send those lovely reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't think that this chapter is going to be the best.... but that's ok, because my friends help me make this one. So most of this chapter was their ideas.. Not mine. I hope you enjoy it anyways! And I'm again sorry that I have been taking so long to update the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Boromir said, looking me strait in the eye. I nodded my head, and he took a seat next to me. "Well, it all began when I was about six or seven years old, I'm not exactly sure what age I was," he began. I listened to him take in several deep breaths, and then he continued on with his story. "I was playing with in the woods just outside of the palace with my friend Lefen. There was a strange twinkle in one of the trees. It was beautiful, and I became curious, so I went to see what it was. I climbed the tree. A few branches off the ground, I found it," he paused there. It looked as though he was lost in memory. Then he again, continued with his story. "At first I thought it was a star, seeing as I was but a child with a vivid imagination. But it wasn't.... it whispered something to me. I looked at it in wonder, trying to comprehend what it had said to me. The next thing that I could remember was that I was no longer in the tree, but in some sort of wagon.  
  
"What did it look like?" I asked him.  
  
"It looked almost like one of the wagons in my city, but it did not move with horses. It moves on it's own." I nodded my head in comprehension.   
  
"Car," I told him, exhaling a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.   
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a car. We have them in my world. But go on, I'm listening." The words stumbled out of my mouth like I didn't know how to say them. Boromir nodded and took but telling his story.  
  
"Anyways, the lady in the front tome me that I was going to stay with another family. But I didn't understand. So I began to ask questions, like where am I, and why am I going to live with another family? She surprisingly enough, smiled to me threw a mirror and said to me 'You'll find out soon enough.' I remained silent the rest of the way. Or until we pulled up in front of a big house. It was really pretty. It had flowers blooming here and there, and it also had an apple tree in the very front." He again paused. His facial expression made it look like he was actually staring right at the house. "The lady took me by the hand and led me inside. There, I was greeted by a family of four. A mother, a father, and two kids. Their daughter was the same age as I was, and their son was but a baby. I remember the boy's name being Adam, but I am not sure of the girls. I think that it was Adrianna or something like that." He stopped and looked over at me to see if I was following him. But he was met by a blank stare.   
  
"Did.... Did..." I struggled with the words. "Did you say Adam and Adrianna?" He nodded his head. "Did they tell you that you came from Mexico?" I asked again.  
  
"Yeah, they did. And they always used to call me by some sort of nick name. I can't seem to remember it though," He sighed, and looked down at the cave floor. "Bo," he said suddenly. "That's what they used to call me." He paused for another moment. He was about to say something, but I cut him off.   
  
"The boys at school would tease you. They'd say that you had no friends cause you scared them off, having your nickname bein' Bo and all." I told him, as though I was in a trance. "I...I...I used to stick up for you. I'd tell the guys that you were a cutie and that you were so much nicer than they were. I remember you thanking me numerous times every night."  
  
"And the last time I thanked you, I...."he stopped. He looked over at me, and I looked at him.   
  
"Kissed me," I said finishing his sentence. "The song, the one I was singing before, it was our favorite song." He nodded his head and smiled. I stood up. "So this is the beautiful woman I kissed so many years ago!" I felt myself blushing. He too stood up, putting a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. His hands moved to cup my face, and he looked deep into my eyes. It was like he was looking at everything inside of me... my heart, my soul, everything.   
  
Quickly, but not too quickly, he leaned forward. His lips mingled with mine. It was a kiss all right, but it was like no kiss I had ever experienced before. It wasn't one for showing love... but more of friendship and trust. I broke the kiss slowly, leaning away from him.   
  
"But what did she mean when she said 'you'll find out soon enough?'" I asked him. He just looked at me blankly. I stood there, thinking for some time, Boromir;s arms still wrapped around me. "I dunno, I give up, I'm going to bed," I told him at last. I gave him a good night hug, and then went back to my bed roll. Legolas was still sleeping like a baby.  
  
I quietly climbed into my bed roll, but I guess that I was louder than I thought, for Legolas woke up. "You are still awake my Love," he whispered. "Is something wrong?" he urgently asked.   
  
"No, nothings wrong," I whispered to him. "I'm just trying to find an answer to something." He gave me a wonderful looking smile, "And what might you be thinking of?" He asked. So I told him my story, but he too could find no answer to my question.   
  
"I will ask Galadriel if we see her," I told him. He nodded and again smiled at me. It was almost perfect, the way he looked that is. His hair fell to one side of him (for he was propped up on one elbow). I could not help but look into his soft baby blue eyes. They were Beautiful! Man Oh Man did he look cute! Quickly I smiled back, and leaned towards him. I planted a quick kiss on his lips. I was about to pull back when he urged forward. He moved his body closer to mine, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was comforting. He placed his left hand upon my cheek, softly caressing it.   
  
I too scooted closer to him. My arm slid around his waist. I wanted this moment to last forever! It was perfect. I was close to Legolas, what more could I want? Slowly, Legolas began to break away from me. I urged forward, wanting more. But he simply placed a finger on my lips. I opened my eyes, not even remembering that I had closed them, and looked at him. He had one of those dazzling Legolas smiles upon his lips.   
  
"Let me lead," he gently whispered. I looked at him in a confused manner, even though I knew perfectly well what he meant. I opened my mouth to speak but again, Legolas place a slender finger on my lips. "Trust me," he said, combing through my hair with his fingers. I didn't know what to say, let alone what to do. All I could manage to do was nod my head. Legolas's face lightened, and he started to kiss my neck.   
  
I moaned, the feel of his lips upon my skin tickled, sending shivers down my spine. He made his way from my neck to my face, landing upon my ear before heading toward my own lips. I couldn't... I wouldn't wait for the moment, I jerked my head so my lips met his. The kiss was full of passion, I closed my eyes to embrace the moment. While my eyes were closed, I literally saw fireworks going off. 'He loves me yeah, yeah, yeah! He loves me yeah, yeah, yeah!' (A/n: going along with the beetles song). 'With a love like that, you know you should be glad!' I sang to myself. Slowly I fluttered my eyes open. Legolas was now sitting up, and had his hands tangled in my hair.   
  
I too sat up, still keeping my lips in-twined with Legolas'. Then I felt something else, something that I have never had before. My eyes grew wider as I realized what was happening. Quick as lightening, I pulled away from Legolas.   
  
"Are..." I gasped for breath. "Are you trying to french me!?!!?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Legolas asked, also gasping for breath. "What is this thing you call... frenching?" he asked confused. I rolled my eyes 'I do not understand,' Legolas thought. 'I was just kissing her, like I had done previously. Is there something wrong with that?' He questioned himself. 'Your tongue!' something hinted at him. Legolas, for a moment, sat there, completely dumbfounded. "My tongue," He whispered his thoughts out loud. 'Yes! Your tongue! You tried to put your freakin' tongue in her mouth!' His thoughts hissed at him. "I'm sorry," he said quite unexpectedly. "My tongue, I'm sorry," he repeated.   
  
"Fine, it's fine," I told him. "Er...lets...er....just rest now." I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then laid down in my bed roll. He followed my lead, and laid down in his bed roll. Even though our bed rolls were separate, I felt him scoot towards me. He gently turned on his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Playing along, I leaned against his chest. Listening to the beating of his heart, I fell into a deep slumber.   
  
DREAM  
  
"Your time is near!" A distant voice whispered. I opened my eyes, I was in a forest. The trees were tremendous in height. I guessed that we were in Lorien. Veronica and Laura stood on either side of me. "Come!" I heard again. "What is your choice.... to remain or to leave forever?" It demanded.   
  
"Leave," I felt myself say, though I did not understand what the answer would mean. "Remain," Veronica said. "Leave," whispered Laura. Immediately both Veronica looked at both of us in utter shock. Our faces were grim and full of sorrow. Veronica's was full of confusion and sadness.   
  
"It has to be done. My place is not here, but else where. I'll miss you." She told Veronica. "Good bye," she whispered last of all. "Indeed, I am needed at home also. I can't stay here, I hope you understand Veronica. I'll miss you. Good bye my friend," I too told her. Veronica opened her mouth to argue with her, when a portal type thingy opened and consumed both Laura and I. The next thing I knew... was Veronica was standing all by her lonesome self, with other people's voices shouting Laura's and mines names.   
  
"Laura! Laura! Where are you?" Someone shouted. It was Merry. He ran into the clearing, closely followed by Legolas.   
  
"Where are they?" Legolas urgently asked. Veronica just looked at the ground solmnly.   
  
"They've gone." She whispered. Both Merry and Legolas looked at he in disbelief. Merry broke down and began to cry. Legolas too shed a tear or too, though he tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. Suddenly... all went black.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, thrusting my eyes open. Darkness surrounded me. It took me a few moments to realize that I was still in the cave. I was in a cold sweat, no one else seemed to be awake. I shook myself out of Legolas's grasp and walked to the entrance of the cave. To my surprise, Veronica was standing there. "Veronica," I whispered.   
  
"I had a dream," she began with fear. "It was about all three of us, in the woods." She looked as though she was going to cry.   
  
"Don't cry, I think I had the same dream as you did." He eyes briefly shone with relief. Though they still held worry in them. "Laura and I left, both Merry and Legolas ran in to the clearing and cried."  
  
"What does it mean? And how come I am the only one that says to stay?"  
  
"I have no clue. But the thought of it frightens me. I don't wish to leave this place, let alone Legolas. Besides, I can't find a reason for me and her leaving. It just doesn't make sense." Both of us were worried. 'I wonder if Laura knows something that we don't know. And if she had the same dream as Veronica and I,' I thought to myself.   
  
"What if you guys leave because of the fellowship?" Veronica asked. 'They couldn't do that, I wouldn't let them! They just can't leave... Merry and Legolas need them!' Veronica thought to herself. Lightly I tapped her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "The sun is up outside," I whispered. "We should probably get the others up." She silently agreed with me, and headed to get the others up. Surprisingly enough, Gandalf seemed the hardest to get up. Everyone tried to get him up, and everyone of us failed. Finally, after getting frustrated, I was going to go over to him and yell as loud as I could in his ear, but Frodo beat me to him. He slowly drew his foot back and.... POW! He kicked Gandalf as hard as he could. "Ohhhh!" Gandalf moaned. Aragorn walked over to Gandalf, and stood next to Frodo.   
  
"GET UP YOU GOD FOR SAKE'N OLD FART!" Aragorn yelled in a jokingly manner. Gandalf shot up like an arrow, and began to speak. "Now Aragorn. You know damn," he ws cut off by Aragorn. "Spare me the lecture Gandalf. We just needed to get you up!" He said chuckling. I could not help but laugh. The rest of the company couldn't seem to help it either. Soon the whole cave was in an uproar... save Gandalf. Sam had even fallen to the ground because he was laughing so hard. Gandalf just grumbled.   
  
"Oh lighten up Gandalf!" Gimli said, panting for breath. Gandalf just gave Gimli one of those fake smiles, then he returned to his boring, stern face. "We must be leaving now! Look, the sun is up already," He ordered. "AWWWWWW!" The company complained at the same time. 'We sound like a bunch of kinder gardeners, rather than the company that set out to save middle earth!' I thought to myself. While I covered up my chuckle... I thought again. 'It's true. We're nothing but a bunch of little kids! We aren't even near maturity, not even Legolas. And he has freakin been around for more than three millennia!'  
  
"NOW!" Gandalf roared. This time there were no complaints. Gandalf was serious and almost looked as though he was going to bit our heads off. Keeping our comments to ourselves, we slowly filed ourselves out of the cave. Gandalf led the way, and was followed closely by Gimli (who was still boasting about going into Moria). The hobbits followed in the middle, and the rest of us were in the back. Sam was still leading Bill the pony. I was in a spot right behind the hobbits. Next to me was Laura. In front of us were the hobbit couple (who were by the way, holding hands). 'No doubt they're talking about the shire and it's food' I told myself.   
  
"How does that not surprise me?!?" I heard Laura mumble to herself. "I'm not the least bit surprised either," I told her. She smiled, and looked up at me. Her head was tilted all the way back.   
  
"On other terms, how did your night go?" She asked with wonder.  
  
"Where do I start?"  
  
"The very beginning. With the archery lessons."  
  
"OK," I sighed. I took a deep breath and then launched into my story. "Well, I caught onto the archery pretty fast. Except for the fact on one of my first shots I almost shot Boromir in the arm," Laura just rolled her eyes. "I can see you doing that too!" She giggled. "Thanks for the reassurance!" I exaggerated. She nodded, and I continued on. "Then I got to learn how to handle the sword. Which is WAY harder than it looks! Anyways, after a little while with that... Legolas got tired. So I told him that we could stop. As soon as we got over to our bed rolls, and we laid down, Legolas was out like a light."  
  
"I thought elves didn't sleep! Besides, he was supposed to stay up till you fell asleep!" She commented.   
  
"That's just a common misconception. Besides, I wasn't the least bit tired, and I had a really hard time falling asleep. So I sang a song..." Laura cut me off. "Miss American Pie... how am I not surprised!" She said when I nodded. "Yeah, well, after a while someone else joined in. It...It...It was..." I struggled. I looked into the distance. Up towards the front of the line, Boromir was conversing with Legolas. Not a good sign. "Boromir," I finished.   
  
"BOROMIR!?!?!" Laura asked, she was in shock.   
  
"Yeah, remember the exchange student we had when I was like.... six? The one she used to call Bo?" She nodded and made the comment that he was really cute. "Don't tell, but it was Boromir." I whispered. Her eyes slowly grew larger and larger. "B...B...Boromir?" She said in more of a question than a statement. I nodded.  
  
"Hold shit," was all she could manage to say. We walked down the mountain in utter silence. Except for the constant boasting of Gimli, and the talking of the hobbit couple. Slowly, we came to the bottom of the mountain, and we began our journey across the rigged terrain. We walked for what seemed like all eternity. Finally we paused for a minute. In front of us was a very long wall of dark grey stone. We were still quite a ways away, but you could see the wall.   
  
"AW!" Gasped Gimli. "The walls of Moria!" He softly whispered. Some stared at the wall in awe, others in utter confusion.   
  
"I don't get it!" Sam finally spoke out. "I don't see a door. And if there is no door, how do you expect us to get into the mines?" He asked.  
  
"You shall see Master Gamgee, you shall see," Gandalf said. Sam just shook his head and continued to walk next to Frodo.   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But me and the fam went on vacation to Mackinac Island.... yummy... FUDGE! Lol. But anyways, the next update should come sooner. Not to mention the trip gave me a ton of time to get the next part of my story written! So common... be an inspiration and gimmie some reviews! 


End file.
